


【wenrene】 Secret

by Alvin_022



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvin_022/pseuds/Alvin_022
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	【wenrene】 Secret

裴柱现必须承认，领养Wendy是她人生中做过最正确的决定了。

……

她不像其他的孩子，聒噪、张扬或自傲，打从裴柱现看见她的第一眼，就能看出她的不一样。就算处在孤儿院的角落却依然干净的一尘不染，安静又优雅是Wendy给人的第一印象。她曾试图在她澄澈的目光中寻找孤儿院里的孩子都有一些的自卑感，可最终还是没有结果。

Wendy是聪明的，裴柱现特地请来的家教老师对小孩总是赞不绝口，或多或少满足了裴柱现的胜负欲。

裴柱现总是认为，替所有物取了名字便会产生感情，于是她喊着Wendy在孤儿院时就有的名字一喊就是好几年，年少的孩子永远都会在她喊她时软软的回应，心情好的时候会精神抖擞地喊上一声有，心情不好时则会用上扬的鼻音勉强回一声嗯。

最一开始还会嫌弃领养来的孩子不干净的洁癖女人，刻意忽略就在卧室隔壁、被她当成储藏室的空房，硬是把孩子扔到了楼上的房间。再后来，或许是厌倦了每次雷雨夜都会有的哭闹声、又或许是做了恶梦后抱着枕头凌晨四点的敲门声让她觉得麻烦，总而言之，一个人睡过于宽敞的加大双人床，从某天开始多了一颗儿童的枕头，以及粉蓝色的小毛毯。

……

Wendy会在闹钟响起前准确的醒过来，揉揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛后悄悄的打量她的Daddy，实际上她应该喊她Mommy的，可是她又和“我的妈妈”那本书上描述的母亲样子差距甚大，比起母亲，她更觉得衣柜打开都是西装、成天板着一张脸的裴柱现更像父亲。她憋红着脸问起这件事的时候，似乎看见对方清冷面孔一瞬间的松动，随后扬起唇角，毫不在意的喝上一口咖啡，「妳高兴就好。」

把小毯子整整齐齐的摺好放在床尾，Wendy利落而无声的翻下床，睡衣被她穿着起皱了也不愿意换掉，只是扯了扯衣角让它看来平整一点。毕竟这可是她求了好久，甚至把所有适合当睡衣的衣服都扔进洗衣篮里才换来的裴柱现的上衣。

领口还有对方洗完澡后留下的沐浴乳香味，成人的T恤正好能遮住屁股，小跑时扬起的风擦过她的大腿，Wendy才后知后觉的想起昨晚洗完澡因为太热而忘了穿上短裤。衣襬底下是裴柱现挑的粉红色小裤裤，上头还有小兔子的图案。

Daddy的品味……有点幼稚呢。

Wendy想着想着竟有点想笑，这让她心情愉悦，拉开冰箱，拿了两颗鸡蛋和昨晚没吃完的泡菜汤出来，把汤锅摆在炉台上加热，等待着汤汁煮滚的空档Wendy熟练的将鸡蛋打进碗里搅匀后又拿了块豆腐切成一口大小。

还在犹豫要不要替裴柱现倒杯水的Wendy才刚从抽屉拿出杯子，就有一只白皙纤长的手伸了过来，五指扣住了杯口将玻璃水杯从她手掌心里抽走，Wendy慌忙的回头，脚步没站稳倒是先撞进了对方怀里。

「小心点，睡昏头了？」刚睡醒的声线比平常沙哑低沉，裴柱现扶着她的肩膀调侃着，一边给自己装了杯水。「去换件衣服吧，穿这个吃早餐可不合适。」

Wendy愣愣的点点头，一溜烟的就跑掉了，裴柱现代替她把剩下的材料扔进锅里，用汤匙搅拌搅拌，盯着沸腾时不断冒出随即又破裂的泡泡发呆。

……

小孩果然还是成长的太快了，纵使裴柱现百般的不愿意，Wendy也到了该到学校上学的年纪，为此，她就得先帮她取个名字。

Wendy不会知道她的名字究竟是怎么样被决定的，只知道裴柱现把写着她新名字的纸条推到她的面前，并慢条斯理的复诵一次的时候，她才第一次有了被对方重视、放在心上的感觉。

Wendy捏着那张纸条哭的一抽一抽的，被难得看见小孩大哭而慌了手脚的裴柱现粗鲁的揽进怀里顺着她的背。「怎么样妳才不会继续哭？」

「再、再念一次……」

「什么？」

「我的名字－－」

孙胜完。

……

送孙胜完去大学入学典礼的那一天，裴柱现坐在驾驶座上看着孙胜完跑远的背影，突然有什么被打翻了、撒了一地的感觉。

小时候倒没仔细看过，可现在一看，孙胜完确实长着一副好看的皮囊，被风撩起的及肩短发带着年少轻狂的桀傲不逊，言行举止却又充满着温文儒雅，两种截然不同而冲突的个性在她身上完美的融合，造就了现在的她。

新买的短裙似乎有一点太短了。裴柱现握紧了方向盘猛然踩下油门的时候这么想着。

……

第n个因为孙胜完在身旁安睡而无法入眠的夜晚裴柱现都会忍不住回想究竟是哪里出了问题。当初领养的时候并没有多想，可当她长成了如今模样的时候，却有邪恶而肮脏的念头在她心底滋长。

裴柱现也不是什么正人君子，孙胜完的的确确是她的所有物，既然如此，本就该满足她想要的一切。

那次之后，裴柱现开始出现了越界的行为。单纯的牵手、触摸，或者那些脸颊上的亲吻已经不能满足她日渐增长的占有欲，甚至她还贪婪的渴求更多，进而填满她病态的爱欲。

为了应酬而喝到深夜的那一晚，酒精的催化之下，亲情伦理的那层薄纸终究是被她自己给捅破了。

隔天早上裴柱现忍着头痛醒过来时，床头放着那人用来缓解她头痛的蜂蜜水，走出房间还能嗅到炉子上开着小火保温的醒酒汤。

酒精蒙蔽了她的理智，可她清楚的记得昨晚的缠绵，记得被孙胜完抓皱了的床单，记得她皱眉咬着唇、那既舒服又隐忍的表情，记得她睁着湿漉漉的眼喊她Daddy的时候－－

怎么自己从不知道这个称呼能够如此煽情呢？

不只是煽情，更让人近乎疯狂的迷恋。

「完了。」她喃喃自语，随即又笑出声。「人啊，果然好贪心。」

……

孙胜完早就明白了自己对于裴柱现的感情变了质。若问起从什么时候开始的她根本无从推敲，喜欢是日积月累的，等到她发现自己会因为肢体接触而心跳，会觉得对方偶尔露出的孩子气很可爱的时候，就已经深陷泥沼了。

对于裴柱现这些踰矩的举动，起初她还会紧张猜疑，想打破砂锅问到底的心蠢蠢欲动，可她也明白对于成年人而言，许多关系都只是一时冲动，或许这些之于裴柱现来说更象是一场游戏，一场妳情我愿、各取所需的交易。

她不介意成为玩具，甚至可以说是心甘情愿。

只要能留在她法定上的领养人、名义上的Daddy身边，就算是病态而畸形的关系也无所谓。

本来她的人生，就是盘根错节的与裴柱现的一同缠绕着生长。

她赋予她新生，她就想伴她余生。

「人啊，果然好贪心。」孙胜完站在镜子前脱了衣服，细数从锁骨到胸前的吻痕，「……但是已经不能反悔了啊。」

……

如果非要举出那一夜之后裴柱现做出的最大转变，大概就是从禁欲转成了纵欲。任何时候、任何地点，只要裴柱现想要，孙胜完便会给予。裴柱现喜欢看她高潮时蹙起的眉头，而孙胜完喜欢看她墨色深沉的目光里燃烧的渴望。

裴柱现特别喜欢让她穿上白衬衫，纯白的白衬衫纯洁而乖巧，抓得起皱后显得凌乱又性感，胡乱扣上的钮扣若隐若现的遮挡了那些象征占有的吻痕，藏在衬衫下的瘦小身版带着脆弱的美感，像一碰就碎的艺术品，可偏偏又有着想让人狠狠欺负、蹂躏的兴奋感。

全都是裴柱现不必言说、孙胜完却心知肚明的癖好。

自从这段关系开始，裴柱现的控制欲好像再也收敛不了，举凡孙胜完的校园生活、人际关系，甚至接触对象，好像扯上孙胜完，她就没了平常的冷静自持。

「妳是我的啊，所以不允许。」某次事后，裴柱现鲜少语重心长的提醒她，「如此美好的妳，我不想与别人分享。」

「好。」孙胜完微微一笑，双手环上她的腰，撒娇似的把头靠在对方肩头，「都听妳的，Daddy。」

她知道她喜欢这个称谓，喜欢这种无视伦理忽略道德的关系。某方面来说，她是用这个名义勒索着裴柱现，汲取着她的关心与在意。可她想要的远远不止于此，拥有了一些之后，她又奢望更多了。

跟在裴柱现身边久了，耳濡目染之下她也成了擅长周旋的人，她能把亲和的外表做的滴水不漏，甚至连裴柱现都能骗过。小的时候裴柱现说希望她乖巧懂事，她说好；再长大一些，裴柱现说希望她勤奋聪明，她说好。现在裴柱现告诉她必须把自己藏好，别让人发现，她也说好。

裴柱现不知道的是孙胜完的身旁永远不乏追求者，孙胜完这个人，不管到哪里肯定都能吸引目光，大家会为了她的容貌靠近，再被她的个性吸引，最后拜倒在她的魅力之下。为此接近她的，不论是讨好甚至讨她欢心的人不计其数，全被她礼貌的拒绝在外。

可那些又有什么用呢，她就像向日葵一般，全心全意的只向着她的阳光而生。

……

孙胜完最近很不对劲。

她握着手机回讯息的次数多了，电话响起的频率增加了，甚至她在和她说话、她却若有所思的情况也经常发生。霸道又不讲理的裴柱现又怎么能容忍这种事发生？

她坐在宽大的办公椅上，抬手敲了敲桌子，坐在电视前看新闻的孙胜完闻声点了点头，缓慢的把目光从电视移到裴柱现脸上。

反应的时间也慢了。裴柱现皱眉，是她太宠她了才让孙胜完恃宠而骄，还是她突然意识到这段感情的不对了？

不论是哪个都让裴柱现坐立难安，脚尖轻轻使力，装着滚轮的椅子便向后滑动，「过来。」

「……」孙胜完抿唇，不如以往的干脆，「来了，Daddy。」明明语气和称呼都没有改变，却莫名的有火上加油的烦躁感。

裴柱现单手撑着下巴，半垂着眸子盯着孙胜完看，半晌，她终于发现哪里奇怪了。「我的衬衫呢？」

孙胜完低头看了一眼印着松鼠图案的上衣，慢吞吞的开口：「洗了。」

「另外那件也洗了？」

「嗯。」

从前明明想方设法都想换来她的衬衫，现在却舍得全部扔进去洗了？

孙胜完那种漫不经心的态度成功惹怒了她，裴柱现挑起一边的眉，「我不喜欢，脱了。」

裴柱现的命令不容置喙，孙胜完不能、也不敢反抗，她的双手交错各揪一处衣襬缓慢的向上拉，随着她的动作，腹部的肌肉线条映入眼帘，向上是肋骨、内衣的下缘，接着是被内衣包裹住的双峰、锁骨……。

她勾勾手指，孙胜完把脱掉的上衣扔在地上，跨坐在裴柱现双腿上，裴柱现微凉的指尖触碰到她时惹得她打了个冷颤，修剪整齐的指甲划过皮肤表面充满挑逗意味。她特爱这种姿势，既能满足她高傲的自尊，又能欣赏孙胜完对她臣服的模样。

手绕到背后挑开内衣，肩带便松垮垮的垂了下来，孙胜完抬手想挡，双手却反被裴柱现一把抓住压制在腿上。「允许妳动了？」孙胜完不敢说话，只是眼看着裴柱现肆意妄为。

裴柱现一手扣着她的腰，衔住胸前半挺立的顶端用牙齿轻咬，孙胜完扭动着身子试图缓解舒服的感觉，被箝制的双手只得握紧拳头，裴柱现对她的挣扎视而不见，反倒还伸出舌尖玩弄它，被牙齿咬痛的乳尖又会立刻被温软的舌头包裹，孙胜完哪受的了又咬又舔的双重夹击，憋不住的呻吟从她咬紧的牙关中挤了出来，裴柱现满意的嘴角上扬。

那些细碎、急促的求饶就是最好的催情剂，裴柱现对于她这些诱人的声音可谓爱不释手。

胸被裴柱现捧在手心里把玩揉捏，孙胜完已经快承受不住，积攒的水汽反射着破碎的日光灯在她眼底晃动显得楚楚可怜，她挣脱裴柱现早就没使力的手，双手着急的扯着她的领带。

「怎么了？」裴柱现明知故问，眼前的人着急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，使不上力的人连她的领带都扯不开。

「不公平……」孙胜完恨透了每次都只有自己坦诚相见，对方甚至连钮扣都没解开的从容不迫让她心慌，彷彿沈溺的只有她自己。「Daddy……」道理讲不赢的时候便是撒娇，孙胜完软软的喊她，捧着裴柱现的脸主动亲吻她的嘴角。

落在脸上的吻痒的发麻，可她唇边的笑意却更盛，裴柱现停下了动作，带着孙胜完的手解开领带，接着是衬衫的釦子。孙胜完咬着下嘴唇，皓齿与红唇形成强烈对比，她拉着衬衫的左右两边，把自己发烫的脸埋进裴柱现领口与脖颈中间那一小块。

「满意了？」孙胜完点点头，细软的发丝搔痒着她肌肤，「那我继续了。」

裴柱现的手沿着裤头滑进去，松紧带构不成阻碍，她轻而易举的便能触及孙胜完最私密的部位，孙胜完的身体本就敏感，经不起挑逗的早已一片湿热，裴柱现沾湿了指尖，动作却停顿了下来，她拍了拍孙胜完的屁股，怀里的人轻颤了下，肌肤相触的地方体温好似升高了。

孙胜完抬高了她的屁股，面红耳赤的挪动着身子，好让手指能顺利的进入。可裴柱现又起了坏心眼，指尖明明抵在了洞口却不愿意往上。

是她Daddy的恶趣味没错了，孙胜完无语。她用双手撑着裴柱现的肩膀，愤恨不平的看着她，被欺负的人是自己，使坏的人却充满余裕的盯着她瞧，理智与欲望拉扯的令她欲哭无泪，最终的结果仍然是孙胜完败下阵，只得一边发出动情的娇嗔一边向下坐。

手指被温热紧致的通道包裹着，裴柱现被刺激的忍不住瞇起眼睛，称赞般的舔舐她的耳廓与脖颈，孙胜完知道自己的敏感点在哪，于是她刻意拔掉了耳垂上的耳环，这样她就能一边让Daddy咬着她柔软的耳垂，一边把对方因为亢奋而显得粗重的鼻息尽数听在耳里。

裴柱现似乎比平常更加兴奋，揉捏孙胜完臀部的力道加重，因为姿势所以比平常更加深入的手指也让人濒临崩溃的边缘，而裴柱现曲起手指针对敏感带的攻势正一步步把她推向临界点，她舒服的缩起脚趾，眼周和鼻头都红的像快哭出来，急促而高昂的呻吟不绝于耳。

裴柱现总归还是很狡猾的，她算准了最后一下顶到最深处，因高潮而颤抖的孙胜完还在喘气，裴柱现抽出手指把她揽进怀里。

可裴柱现猛然的又想起方才不悦的原因，后知后觉的她意识到一个严重的问题。

她们之间从未说过喜欢。

纵使她那些幼稚又小气的举动都明摆着是喜欢，就算孙胜完看向她时眼里满溢出来的明显是爱意，但她们从未承认过、甚至从未亲口说过。

是若即若离捉摸不定的暧昧让孙胜完厌烦了吗？还是这种见不得光注定得躲躲藏藏一辈子的畸形关系让孙胜完却步了？

还抱着孙胜完的手倏然收紧，像要把她揉进身体里般用力，孙胜完餍足的笑了，笑声轻挠着裴柱现的耳膜。

娇小的人好像安稳的被裴柱现收在怀里，却又像握在手里的沙，握的越紧便流失的越快——好似妳从来就不曾真正的拥有过她。

裴柱现本该跟着一起高兴的，可这一瞬间，她好像比任何时刻都更加害怕，因为害怕失去而显得患得患失。于是她开了口，声音哑的吓人：「……胜完？」

「嗯，Daddy。」孙胜完小声的应了一句她想听却又不想听的话。

裴柱现的心底好像缺失了一块，透过那块往里头看，是她看似骄傲而自负，实则不堪一击的脆弱。

她发现孙胜完……从未叫过她的名字。

……

「今天有约，不用来载我哦。」裴柱现都没能说上一句好或不好，电话便被孙胜完挂上了，挂断前背景里似乎还传来陌生女孩的声音。

但孙胜完不知道的是，她那心胸狭隘的领养人早就在校门口等着接她了。裴柱现就这样独自坐在驾驶座上，看着陌生女子的手搭上她的肩膀，再看着她们嘻笑打闹着走远。

这么多年来不假他人之手努力撑起整间公司的企业家第一次有了从脚底蔓延上来的无力感，像被抛进了冰冷绝望的深海里，越是挣扎着想往上逃，就会被拖着更向下沉。明明是夏天，全身却冷的直打颤，她咬紧了后牙槽，像要把无用的自尊都咬碎，顺带碾碎她那些愤恨难平的怒意。

……

凌晨时分，孙胜完才终于回了家，大概是客厅与房间的灯都关着的缘故，让她天真的以为裴柱现半点蛛丝马迹都没有发现的睡了，可当她溜进房里，被躲在门后不知道等了多久的黑影推倒而后压在床上的时候她脑中才响起警报。

她错估了裴柱现明察秋毫的能力，也小看了对方愤怒的程度，等孙胜完双手被绑在床头两侧，眼睛也连带着被领带蒙上的时候已经太迟了。

「从妳挂断电话后经过了七个小时四十二分钟，孙胜完。」裴柱现趴伏在她身上，俯下身贴在她耳鬓低语，「要不要解释一下做了什么？」

只有孙胜完自己知道裴柱现压低声线后略微低哑的气音有多么诱人，不然她也不至于光听就不由自主的感到腿软，幸好她现在躺在床上，要不然她可能早就无力的瘫倒在对方怀里了。

「那个，我……」孙胜完才刚想开口说些什么，坐在她身上的人就伸出手抵住了她的唇，指腹缓慢的摩娑她的下唇后移开，因为看不见的缘故使得她有些紧张，只得噤声等待。

主导权不在她的手中，她只是被动的猎物。

「嘘－－我不想听了。」指尖还残留着柔软的触感，裴柱现意犹未尽的舔了舔下唇，手指顺着向下，一颗一颗把钮扣挑开，入夜了的气温比起早上低了一些，皮肤接触冷空气时孙胜完还倒抽了一口气。

比起全身赤裸，衣衫不整的样子更令人兴奋，裴柱现感觉自己胸口憋的快炸开了，又不甘愿就这样放过孙胜完。

「那女孩是谁？女朋友？」

「不、不是……嗯……」什么也看不见的情况过于难熬了，就连裴柱现的手仅仅只是从双峰之间滑过到肚脐眼周围打转的挑逗都被放大了数十倍，「Daddy……」

「胜完不听我的话了吗？嗯？不然为什么对我隐瞒？」

裴柱现好像根本没有在听她说话，一下咬着她耳垂问她知不知道自己的敏感点在哪，一下在她脖子上吸出一个又一个草莓表达不满，一下又含着她的乳尖用舌头绕着打转问她喜不喜欢这样。

「整晚没有回来，是在外面做了？」裴柱现尽可能让自己听起来不那么像醋意十足的小女友，但脑袋里想的与说出来的话似乎相差甚远。

孙胜完一面觉得委屈，一面又觉得这种近乎要弄痛她的前戏未免舒服过头了，甚至下半身都已经燥热难耐了起来。就算她看不见，可她能想象的到裴柱现咬牙切齿的表情，还有那些不断想求证什么的心急。

「Daddy。」她出声喊她，裴柱现的动作戛然而止，她的嘴唇一开一合的、声音却小声的几乎听不见，害的裴柱现必须压低身子把耳朵凑到她嘴边要求她再说一遍。

「我说－－」孙胜完轻笑，鼻尖磨过她鬓角的头发，「只和妳做，所以快、点、来。」

挑衅起到了相当大的作用，裴柱现一副被刺激到了的模样，抓着她的裤子一用力就把短裤与内裤都一并扯了下来，今天的孙胜完似乎比平常更加有感觉，内裤上还沾着透明黏滑的液体，裴柱现用手指沾了一些，拨开孙胜完眼睛上的领带喊她。

孙胜完的眼睛都还没来的及适应天花板上的日光灯亮度，迷迷糊糊的只看见裴柱现朝她晃了晃手指，双指之间并拢又张开，黏腻在手指间藕断丝连，孙胜完想也知道那是什么，害羞地红了脸，裴柱现勾起唇角，在她面前舔了舔手指。

看着孙胜完又羞耻又无处可躲的模样非但没有满足裴柱现，甚至让她变得贪婪、想看更多她在身下求饶的表现，手指轻而易举的滑进体内，孙胜完哼了一声，发出被填满的轻叹，修长的手指在通道内肆意冲撞，像要把那些无处发泄的怒气宣泄在对方身上一般恣意妄为。

猛烈抽送已经不足以抚平裴柱现的变态心理，她松开孙胜完的右手拉来下身，沾满爱液的手指蹭了蹭孙胜完的，把她的食指与中指也一并弄脏，孙胜完不明就里，还未反应过来手指又进入了，只是这次似乎多了种异样感。

裴柱现进入的同时顺便带上了孙胜完自己，两人的中指一同挤在溼热的通道里，孙胜完头一次用自己的手感受这种紧致，才发现里头滚烫的都要灼伤指尖，她想逃脱，却又被按着更加深入，即使有点羞耻，她也不得不承认这比平常更加刺激、更加情色了。

她忍不住学着裴柱现的动作开始抠弄着，甚至能感受上方来自裴柱现的火热视线，于是她干脆转过头闭上眼，把身心都交给最原始的本能。

两只手指在里头各持己見的乱搅一通，时而碰触敏感的点时而又像隔靴搔痒，快感缓慢累积的令人抓狂，裴柱现分明是故意的，她明明知道所有令人舒服的呻吟的点，却又在此时刻意避开不碰。

孙胜完难耐的扭着腰，被绑着的另一只手不知何时松脱开来，她急的把手览上对方肩头，撑起上半身抱她，「求求妳，快点……」

「求谁呢？」裴柱现又是一副事不关己的模样，明明自己也想狠狠地冲撞直到把她顶上高潮，却又坏心眼的强压着那些欲望折磨她。

「裴柱现……」孙胜完眼角都挂着泪，无意识嘟起的嘴唇除了撒娇以外也很适合深吻。

裴柱现凑向前含住她下嘴唇舔舐，又撬开她半开的牙齿钻进去与之交缠，交换着淫靡的唾液与情欲，孙胜完被她吻的晕呼呼的，抽出了身下的手捧着自己的胸揉捏，裴柱现瞇着眼看她，趁着她不注意又把食指也送了进去，两根手指不客气的在软肉之间撑开。

孙胜完被她突如其来的举动弄得叫出声，还险些咬到了她的舌头，她无力的松开抱着对方的手，把自己扔回柔软的枕头里，「啊……不、不要那样……」

「那样？哪样？」裴柱现明知故问，又故技重施的做了一遍，孙胜完舒服的蜷缩着脚，双腿环上了对方的腰夹紧，说出的话早就不能组成句子，只剩煽情而动听的呜咽声，被她每一次的深入撞得支离破碎，以及两人交缠的喘息。

高潮瞬间孙胜完弓起了腰，肌肉线条绷紧，紧皱着眉头全身一颤一颤的，裴柱现轻吻她的眉心，手指还在深处感受着最真实的缠绵。

缓过来的孙胜完抱紧了裴柱现，在她耳边一遍又一遍的喊她的名字，有高兴的、有调笑的，也有带着爱意的。

「Daddy、柱现Daddy，喜欢我对吗？」

「……对，喜欢。」裴柱现抱着她，像哄小孩般无奈的笑了，「所以别再用别的女人试探我了。」

「那不也是因为妳都不亲口承认，不然我至于做到这种程度吗？」

裴柱现哑口无言，换个立场想好像真的是自己做错了，扁着嘴嘴角向下，孙胜完还在盯着她瞧，看的她都不好意思了起来，视线往上飘的同时还别过头逃避。

「不过没有关系。」孙胜完又往裴柱现怀里挤，被子底下的手越过去牵住裴柱现的与她十指紧扣，「现在开始多说一点我就原谅妳啦。」

「不嫌烦？」

「不嫌。」

「那就好。」

  
－END－


End file.
